A Dream Come True (On Hold)
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Kimiko has had a dream of becoming a famous singer since she was a little kid and she has been singing ever since but when a famous band comes to Tokyo, they are looking for a new lead singer. Kimiko go to try out but will she get it or not? Read to find
1. A Girl Can Dream

**Story: Kimiko has had a dream of becoming a famous singer since she was a little kid and she has been singing ever since but when a famous band comes to Tokyo, they are looking for a new lead singer. Kimiko go to try out but will she get it or not? Read to find out**

**A Girl Can Dream**

Kimiko was sound asleep in bed with the covers over her head while the alarm was beeping "Kimiko! You better get up or you will be late for your first day of grade 7" Kimiko dad called from down stairs

"Alright…" Kimiko said tired as she started to get out from under the blanket then looked at the clock "ahhhh! Keiko is gonna be mad at me!" Kimiko yelled then threw the blanket off her and started to get dress for school. She got dress into a black shirt with a pink love heart on her chest with light orange jumper with a hood over the top of the shirt and a blue skirt with blue shoes and she left her hair down.

Kimiko ran down stairs "I'm ready, papa!" Kimiko yelled as she had both arms at her side and her head held high just like a solider.

Toshiro chuckled abit at Kimiko "don't you look pretty today" Toshiro said with a smile as Kimiko did a twirl "alright Kimiko, sit down and eat breakfast or you're gonna be late" Toshiro said nicely as he smiled at Kimiko

"Right!" Kimiko said with a smile then sat down in her seat and began to eat bacon and eggs that were on her plate.

The phone started to ring and Toshiro went to it and picked it up then held it to his ear "Hello"

"hello Mr Tohomiko" said a girl voice over the phone "I am so sorry to call you today because I know you are busy with your daughter but… could you come to the company, it's getting out of control over here. Please Mr Tohomiko" the lady begged over the phone. Kimiko had a tiny bit of bacon on a fork that she was about to put in her mouth but stopped and looked at her dad to see his worried face.

"But… I have to take Kimiko to school…" Toshiro whispered so Kimiko didn't hear him. Even though Kimiko didn't hear anything that was going on, she still knew it was about work

Kimiko looked down at the floor "um… papa…" Kimiko said softly

Toshiro turned around to look at Kimiko "I'll be right back" Toshiro said into the phone then he took the phone away from his ear and put one hand over the phone so the lady on the phone couldn't hear anything "what is it, Kimiko" Toshiro said with a smile

"I could skate to school on my own…" Kimiko said softly while still looking at the ground.

Toshiro looked shock at Kimiko that she knew what was going on "but… it's the first day of school and I might not get home until mid-night" Toshiro said as he looked worried at Kimiko

Kimiko looked up at her dad with a smile on her face "I will ask Keiko if her mum can drop me off, please papa. Work need you right now" Kimiko begged her dad but he still wasn't sure if he should go to work

"You sure you'll be alright, Kimiko" Toshiro asked concerned, Kimiko smiled at her papa and nodded. Toshiro smiled at Kimiko then he put the phone to his ear again I'll be right over" Toshiro hang up the phone then went it down and went upstairs to go get ready

After Kimiko heard his bedroom door closed, her smiled turned into a frown "Papa…" Kimiko whispered to herself

Toshiro was putting everything in the trunk of his car as Kimiko just watched. Toshiro closed the trunk down then walked towards Kimiko and kneed down then kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you tonight Kimiko" Toshiro whispered to Kimiko then stood up and walked to his car. He opened the car door then got in and started the car up. The car slowly drove out of the drive way and Kimiko waved goodbye as the car drove off

Kimiko sighed "I better get ready for scho- AHHHHHH! I'M LATE!" Kimiko yelled as she remembers about school. Kimiko quickly put her skates on then skate off as fast as she could

Keiko was waiting at the school gate for her best friend, Kimiko. Keiko looked at her watch then sighed "she's late again…" Just then, she heard someone call her name "Keiko!" Keiko looked up to see Kimiko skating towards her

Kimiko stopped infront of Keiko "I am so sorry I'm late!" Kimiko said

Keiko smiled at her best friend "it's alright, Kim but we better get to class before the bell goes" Keiko said and Kimiko nodded

After Kimiko took her skates off and put them in her bag. Keiko and Kimiko both walked into school and walked to the wall where all the papers were on the wall to see what class they were in

"I hope we're in the same class this year" Kimiko said then grabbed onto her best friend hand

Keiko smiled "me too, Kim" Keiko said and held Kimiko hand too. They both walked to the paper and looked for their names.

Kimiko found her name and check to see what class she was in "I'm in A-1"

Keiko found her name then looked to see what class she was in "I'm in A-1 too"

"Yay!" Kimiko yelled as she threw both her hands up in the air then hugged Keiko "I'm so glad"

Keiko smiled at Kimiko then moved away "we should get to class" Keiko said and Kimiko smile and nodded. They both walk off to find their classroom

They found their classroom then went inside to see all the girls talking about something "I wonder what's going on over their" Keiko asked as Kimiko just stood there confused

"Kimiko! Keiko" a girl yelled as she began to run towards them. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes

Kimiko smiled at her "Mary" Kimiko said to the girl

"Guess what!" Mary said excited

Keiko smiled at Mary "what is it, Mary" Keiko asked

"The X Dragons are coming to Tokyo and they are looking for a new lead singer!" Mary said then screamed.

"Are you serious?" Keiko yelled in excited then looked at Kimiko "Kim, this is your chance to live your dream"

Kimiko looked down at the ground, unsure. "I don't know… I mean, I'm not very good at singing" Kimiko said

"Are you kidding? You have a beautiful voice!" Mary yelled "just give it a try…"

Kimiko looked up at Keiko and Mary then nodded "okay…." Kimiko said quietly

"This is gonna be so great!" Keiko yelled in excitement "I know, right" Mary yelled also in excitement.

They both began to talk while Kimiko just thought about this "_Me… being the new lead singer of the X Dragons…_" Kimiko thought to herself

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Kimiko was just thinking about being the new lead singer of the X Dragons while Keiko and Mary were talking about what clothes and song Kimiko should wear and sing

After school, they were waiting at the gate for Keiko mom to pick them up

"So… what are you gonna wear… I have alot of cute outfits" Keiko said in excitement

"ah… well. I…" Kimiko began to say but was cut off by Mary

"what song are you gonna sing?" Mary said in excitement

"well… I" Kimiko began but was cute off again but this time, by Keiko

"my mom's here!" Keiko yelled as she point to her mom red car that was pulling up next to them. Keiko ran to the car, Mary followed Keiko and Kimiko just sighed because she couldn't get a word in

Keiko opened the car door for Mary and Kimiko to get in. Mary sat on the left, Kimiko was in the middle and Keiko was on the right. The car started up and they drove off

(At the studio)

"Next!" Raimundo shouted who was sitting in a chair in front of the stage with Omi and Clay next to him in their chairs

Omi sighed "there is nobody perfect enough to be our lead singer" Omi said sadly

"Yeah… and that was the last girl… I guess we should pack up" Clay said as he began to pack his stuff up

"Wait!" Kimiko yelled as she walks onto the stage "I want to try out… I'm sorry I'm late" Kimiko said then bowed down to show her respect

"Your too late, we were just packing up" Raimundo said coldly as he glared at Kimiko.

Kimiko raise up then looked down sad "oh… I see…" Kimiko said sad "I'm sorry to waste your time"

Omi and Clay looked at each other then looked back at Kimiko "but… we do have time for one more" Omi said as he gave Kimiko a smile

"Show us what you got" Clay said as he smiled at Kimiko

Kimiko looked up at them then smiled "what!" Raimundo shouted at he looked at both Omi and Clay

"Come on, Partner. Just give her a chance" Clay said to Rai

"Yes, she might be good" Omi said

"Fine…" Rai said, giving up

"Hit it!" Kimiko said as she pointed to the piano girl who nodded at Kimiko and began to play

(The song is "Just an Old Boyfriend by Kaci Brown")

Kimiko closed her eyes then began to sing

_I see you on the street_

_My broken heart still skips a beat_

_I hear your name inside I go insane_

_Baby each day that we don't touch _

_is one more day it hurts too much_

_I can't forget the love that we made_

_But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_Trying to make it to the day you'll be_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_Won't be thinking of you every night _

_Won't be wishing we could only try_

_Won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me _

_I'm just so sad to lose what we had - Oh yeah _

_There's no doubt that I should be ok by now_

_But I'm not there yet_

_It hurts me so bad but_

_From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_I'll be looking to the day you'll be_

_just an old boyfriend_

_Won't be thinking of you every night_

_Won't be wishing we could only try_

_You won't tear me up inside_

_just an old boyfriend_

_Nothing more and nothing less_

_No more living with regret_

_Your memory won't get_

_The best of me, the best of me _

_Oh you're gonna see_

_there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_Trying to make it to the day you'll be_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_Won't be thinking of you every night _

_Won't be wishing we could only try_

_Won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_Trying to make it to the day you'll be_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_Won't be thinking of you every night _

_Won't be wishing we could only try_

_Won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

Kimiko opened her eyes again to see that Omi and Clay had shock looks on their face while Raimundo had a bored face on.

"That was most amazing!" Omi yelled in excitement as he threw his arms up in the air

"Yeah, that was the best that we have heard all day" Clay added as he tipped his hat

Kimiko smiled "Really!" Kimiko yelled in excitement then Mary and Keiko ran out from behind the certain and hugged Kimiko

"I told you that they would love you!" Keiko yelled in excitement as she was hugging Kimiko

"You are amazing, Kim!" Mary yelled in excitement too then they both let go of Kimiko and smiled at each other

"Hold on" Rai said as he stood up from his seat "we need to talk about this. Omi and Clay come" Rai said as he looked at Omi and Clay then walked over to them and pulled them to the back of the room while Kimiko, Mary and Keiko looked worried. Hoping that Kimiko will become the new lead singer

"Are you guys crazy!" Raimundo yelled as he threw his arms up in the air "we can't let her join!"

"Why not, Raimundo?" Omi asked as he put a finger on his chin

"yeah, she was amazing" Clay protested

Raimundo folded his arms across his chest then looked away with a mad look on his face "fine… but it doesn't mean I have to like it"

Omi and Clay smiled at each other then walked over to Kimiko, Keiko and Mary to tell them the good news. Raimundo sighed then walked behind Omi and Clay

"Congratulations, you are our new lead singer" Omi said as he smiled at her.

Kimiko smiled then Keiko and Mary ran over to Kimiko and gave her a big bear hug "you did it, Kim!" Keiko yelled happily "we knew you would!" Mary yelled too.

Omi and Clay smiled at each other while Raimundo just glared at Kimiko but she was too happy to notice it

Later that night, Kimiko was sitting at her desk with a notepad on the table. It was opened up to a page and Kimiko was writing in it with a blue pen

_Dear diary_

_Today was really a great day! I went from being an ordinary girl to being the new lead singer of the X Dragons! I know that it will be hard to manage but… I will do my best! And no matter what happens, I will always smile because…. That's what my mum would have wanted… I promise I will do my best to make you proud, mum… alright well… I should go to bed… I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow…_

_Goodnight Diary_

_p.s. I love you mum and I miss you very much_

Kimiko closed the notepad shut and put it in her draw; she also put the pen in the draw too. She closed the draw shut then got up off the chair and walk towards her bed. Kimiko got into bed then pulled her covers over her but before she fell asleep, she looked at the picture of her mom that was on the table next to her bed "good night, mum… I love you…" Kimiko whispered to herself then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep

What do you think of the story so far? I promise that I will slow this one down and it will be better than my last story and if you have any ideas then tell me and I will try to fit it in.


	2. Practice

**Alright, here is chapter 2 and thank you to all the people that reviewing my last chapter**

* * *

><p>After school, Kimiko went to the studio to see Omi, Clay and Raimundo waiting for her at the door. Kimiko walked to them then smiled at them all "Good afternoon" Kimiko said cheerfully.<p>

Omi and Clay looked up at her then smiled "Good afternoon, Kimiko" they both said at the same time.

Raimundo glared at Kimiko then looked at his watch around his wrist "your 5 minutes late" Raimundo said sternly as he looked up at Kimiko and held up 5 fingers.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo then glared at him. "well sorry! i didn't think that would matter!" Kimiko said angerly as she continued to glare at Raimundo.

Raimundo glared back at Kimiko then turned his back to them all "whatever... let's just practice already" Raimundo said then walked into the studio and walked onto the stage and began to adjust the mic for Kimiko. Kimiko got onto the stage then stood next to Raimundo and watched as he adjusted her mic. Kimiko eyes went from Raimundo hands to his face and she noticed the anger in his eyes 'i wonder what happened to make him like this...' Kimiko thought to herself.

Kimiko was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Raimundo voice "what are you staring at?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko blinked a few times to clear her vision then she noticed she was staring at Raimundo.

Kimiko blushed in embarrassment then looked down at the ground "S-Sorry" Kimiko stuttered.

Raimundo just rolled his eyes at her then walked over and picked up his guitar. Omi walked over to the piano and Clay went to the drums.

Kimiko smiled at them all then stood infront of her mic "whenever you're ready" Raimundo said impatiently.

A vain popped on top of Kimiko head as she turned around and glared at Raimundo but then turned back around to the mic and calmed herself down. Kimiko closed her eyes then started to sing

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Misunderstood_

_Everybody feels that way sometimes_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I wish I could Fit in with all the rest, but I_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Got my own style_

_Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say, yeah_

_cause I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause_

_I'm Living my life and I don't think about it_

_A shooting star_

_Twinkling across the sky at night_

_Oh, Near or far_

_I'm wishing everyting will be alright_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Got my own dreams_

_Got my own plan_

_Gonna get there any way I can_

_cause I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just life without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm_

_Living my life and I don't think about it_

_Got my own style_

_Got my own way_

_I don't care people say, yeah_

_cause I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm_

_Livin my life and I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm_

_Living my life and I don't think about it_

_Think about it_

_Think about it_

_I don't think about it.._

_Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about!_

Kimiko opened her eyes then turned around to smile at Omi, Clay and Rai "how did i do?" Kimiko asked, abit worried to hear the answer.

Omi smiled at Kimiko "it was great, just like yesterday" Omi said, honestly.

Clay smiled then tip his hat "you sure have a gift, Kimiko" Clay said.

Kimiko smile at them then turned to Raimundo to hear his answer.

Raimundo folded his arms across his chest while looking at the ground in a 'I-Don't-Care' kind of way "you were alright but I've heard better" Raimundo said in his usual cruel towards Kimiko.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo again for his attitude, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard someone call her name behind her. Kimiko turned around to see Keiko and Mary infront of the door, smiling at Kimiko. Kimiko smiled back then ran to them and hugged them "you both made it" Kimiko yelled in excitement.

Keiko hugged Kimiko back "we wouldn't miss this for the world" Keiko said while smiling as Kimiko pulled away with a smile on her face too. The 3 of them began to talk about something while Omi and Clay smiled at them but Rai glared at Kimiko

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a short little chapter; the next chapter will be longer. Please review.<strong>


	3. Shocking News For Raimundo

**Shocking News**

Raimundo was lying on the couch, watching TV in the apartment that he shared with Omi and Clay which they all rented in Japan since they travel alot. Omi and Clay walked into there apartment and went over to Raimundo. They both stood infront of him, blocking the TV which Rai was looking at "Raimundo! We have great news!" Omi said excitedly as he threw his arms up in the air in excitement.

Raimundo tried to look pass Omi and Clay to see the TV but they were blocking the whole TV, mostly Clay since he was bigger but Omi's head was still in the way since it was so big "that's nice, Omi" Raimundo said, not really listening to what Omi was saying since he was trying to look pass them both to watch TV.

Clay smiled at Raimundo "Do you wanna know what our great news is?" Clay asked as a smirk appeared on his face since he knew Raimundo was gonna hate the 'great' news.

Raimundo stopped trying to look pass them and just glared at them, not really interested in this 'great' news that they were going on about "I really don't care…" Raimundo muttered, feeling angry that Omi and Clay had made him miss his show to tell him something they think is 'great' news but was most likely bad news, for him anyway.

Omi and Clay smiled at each other then they looked back at Raimundo with that same smile. Raimundo just blinked in confusion at them and wondered why they were smiling at him like that "well… we spoke to the principal at school and we are now registered" Omi said excitedly.

Raimundo looked at them in shock, unable to say anything since he was in shock. Omi smiled up at Clay, thinking Raimundo was to excited to say anything "Raimundo is so excited that he is speechless" Omi said in excitement, miss-reading the situation like he always did. Clay smiled down at Omi's denseness.

Raimundo shook his head to snap himself out of his daze state then he stood up from the couch and glared at the two boys infront of him who were just looking confused at him "how could you registered us at school without talking to me first!" Raimundo yelled at them in anger.

Omi looked confused at Raimundo for his sudden outburst because he thought Raimundo was excited about going to school "but Raimundo… we thought you would have been happy" Omi said in a small, innocent voice.

Raimundo folded his arms across his chest in anger as he looked down at the ground with an angry face "well… you thought wrong" Raimundo said, keeping his gaze to the floor. After a few seconds, Raimundo looked up at Omi and Clay to see them looking sad which made Raimundo feel abit guilty for going off at them like that. Raimundo sighed and tried to release all his anger before he looked up at Omi and Clay but with a calm look this time "when do we start?" Raimundo asked in an annoyed voice but was also abit afraid to know the answer they will give him.

Omi and Clay looked at Raimundo then at each other with a smile on there faces. They both looked back at Raimundo with that same smile which caused Raimundo's calm face to be replaced with a confused one "today" Omi and Clay both said at the same time with smiles on there faces and excitement in there voices.

Raimundo stared at them for a few seconds, hoping they were both joking but that smile never left there faces. Raimundo face turned red in anger and steam came out of his ears "WHAT?" Raimundo shouted in shock and anger. He was angry that they didn't tell him sooner but waited for the last minute to let him know which Raimundo was not happy about but he hated the thought of going back to school more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. I just felt like I had to upload a chapter for this story since it's been about 5 weeks since I last did but I have a good reason for that, my laptop was being repaired and I just got it back a few days ago. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.<strong>


End file.
